A Forced Situation
by potter8668
Summary: Takes place right after the Tri-Wizard tournament. Harry is used by Dumbledore and Snape. Remus and Sirius decided to help him out. Add a romance with Hermione and a baby and who knows what else. Mentions MPREG.
1. Prologue

Prologue

Prologue

The Tri-Wizard tournament was over. Harry Potter, the winner, lay in the hospital wing, silently crying. His fellow school mate and other champion, Cedric, was dead thanks to Wormtail and Voldemort, who had used an ancient ritual, involving Harry's blood to return to a body. Harry's world was now in turmoil.

Now after a month Harry's mood and attitude had not changed. Not only was he in emotional turmoil, but his body, too, was causing problems. Nausea and a temperamental stomach had become a constant companion. It really didn't matter if he ate what the Dursley's fed him or not, he would wake up, rush towards the loo, then spend ten to fifteen minutes vomiting After he would make his way back to his room, lie down for half an hour, and then feel fine, unless he had to cook something that smelled wrong to him, like eggs. He thought nothing was wrong, that is until Remus and Sirius showed up late one night and told him something that would forever change his life. The former marauders snuck into Harry's bedroom.

"What do you mean 'pregnant'?" Harry questioned looking confused, scared, and worried all at once.

"I overheard Dumbledore talking to Snape when you were in the hospital wing. Neither of them knew that I was still there watching over you. Snape made a potion that would get you pregnant, using himself as the other 'donor'. Poppy gave it to you with all the others, on Dumbledore's orders. And before you ask Poppy is aware of what they have done. They needed her input to see if your body could handle it." said Sirius.

"Why? Why would they do this?!"

"Control. Wizarding law states that any wizarding person that is not wed or bonded and is expecting must marry or bond with another, preferably with the other 'parent'. By controlling you and having you bond with Snape, they will control your child, thereby controlling you even more. As the older one, Snape would be the dominate one in the relationship. No one would question him once you two bond." said Remus.

"I would! Do they really think that I am that stupid?"

"No. I imagine that they will tell you that it was Voldemort's idea and blame him." answered Remus. Harry snorted.

"As your godfather, I swore to help raise and protect you. I haven't been able to do that for a long time, but I will help you with this. Now I know that there is no way to abort the babe. What I need to know is do you want to keep it or give it up?"

"Keep it. I've lost too many because of the wars. I won't let another innocent die because of me, not if I can help it, even if it is Snape's child."

"You are most definitely you parents' son. We thought that you would say that and have come up with a plan."

"Let's hear it."


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Chapter 1

The plan was simple yet very complex. Sirius, as Harry's guardian, had talked with the goblins of Gringotts. He found out that Potter Castle had remained undamaged during the first war and that the goblins, for a fee, could place a very complex spell on the castle and grounds. The spell would slow down time inside the castle. The idea was for Harry, Sirius, Remus, and a few others to be determined, to go into the castle and stay there for two years, while having only a week pass on the outside. This would allow Harry protection and training while he was pregnant, as well as the peace to give birth. The only true drawback was that they would age the two years. Remus was actually looking forward to being there as he wouldn't change into the werewolf. It would allow his body to rest and repair itself.

It took a couple of days to find anybody willing to believe them and go into the castle. When Remus asked Harry who he wanted, friend wise, the immediate answer was Hermione. Both Sirius and Remus thought that would be who he would choose and had already talked to the young witch. It was her idea that Harry find a bondmate or marry a girl before going inside.

"Snape could still claim the baby and Harry even after it's born." All three men looked at her with surprise and awe. That was something they hadn't thought of. The others looked to Harry.

"Well, cub, we need to know if there is someone that you fancy." Harry turned beet red and mumbled something that none of them could hear.

"Sorry, pup, we didn't catch that."

Still red, Harry said a little louder "Hermione."

That set Remus and Sirius off with peals of laughter, while the young witch turned beet red herself. "Harry, I…. Shut it you two!" She waited until the adults calmed down some. "Harry, I am flattered but are you sure? Are you positive that it's me and not Ginny?"

Harry looked her in the eye and said "Yep. Ginny's too ….. I don't know how to say it. Perhaps too much like her mother in a lot of ways. I'd spend most of my time trying to get out of their reach. Besides the Weasleys follow Dumbledore too blindly. I do care about you and not in a brotherly way. I just never acted on it because of Ron."

"You're right, of course, as much as I hate to say it. Dumbledore would just use them in replacement of Snape. I care about you too, but I was afraid that you didn't and then would leave me, including our friendship. I didn't want to lose you so I said nothing."

"You two are making my teeth ache with all this sweet talk. However I couldn't have picked a better witch for my godson. Now this will take some thinking. Hermione how will your parents react? They're going to have to give you permission if you accept Harry's unorthodox proposal. Both of you are still underage. Once you're married, both of you will be emancipated."

"It will probably take a lot of convincing but I honestly don't see a problem. After all my parents married when they were sixteen and had me five months after their wedding. They would understand, especially Mum."

"But you aren't the one pregnant."

"I know that but I truly want to do this. Mum has known about my feelings for Harry for awhile now. She won't be the problem, Daddy will. After all, I am still his little girl, no matter how much I grow up. It's a male thing, at least that's what Mum told me. So if that was a marriage proposal, Mr. Potter, then my answer is yes."

"It was, Ms. Granger."

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

Albus Dumbledore was seated in his office at Hogwarts, deep in thought. Something was going on. He noticed that Sirius and Remus had been noticeably absent from Headquarters lately. Their excuse was they were trying to recruit people to the order, but something just didn't feel right about it. He then turned his thoughts towards Harry. The boy would have to be told soon that he was pregnant and that by law he would have to Bond with Severus. He expected the boy to rant and rave but eventually give in under pressure. Controlling the boy was key to the plan. They needed Harry to kill Voldemort and they needed Harry's money to fund the war effort. Once Severus bonded with Harry, he would have control over the boy's entire estate. The one problem was the child. Albus didn't know if they would allow Harry to carry it to term or simply force him to lose it. Poppy had pointed out that as a magical pregnancy it would not be easy to abort the babe. They would almost have to kill Harry to do it. No, best let the boy carry it to full term. They could decide later what they would do with it. Satisfied with his plans Albus began to put his ideas into action. First Harry needed to be sent to Headquarters.

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

A very long discussion with the Grangers finally had them agreeing to allow the two teens to marry. The simple ceremony was held at the Grangers' house. The muggle minister was told that there was a baby involved and being a muggle believed that it was the young lady who was expecting. If he thought that they were too young he didn't voice it aloud. Once the ceremony was done, the entire group went to Gringotts to hear about Harry's inheritance and to finalize the details of their 'vacation'.

Harry wasn't the only one surprised at how much money he had. The Grangers were gobsmacked at the wealth their new son-in-law had. That had been one of their biggest worries. They had even suggested that the young couple move into their home until they could stand on their own two feet, so to speak. Harry was very appreciative of the gesture.

Once he heard how much money, property, and stocks he had he turned to his in-laws and said, laughing, "Perhaps I should ask you two if you want to live with us." He was joined by the others, although Hermione did smack him upside the head. He also learned that no one else could touch his money while he was still alive, even Hermione as his wife. It was a special clause that his parents put in to protect Harry from 'gold diggers'. When he heard that he immediately set up a vault for Hermione, placing about a quarter of his cash in it. When she started to object the goblin in charge told her that Harry's father had done the same for his mother. It was traditional.

"Look at it this way Hermione. You can do whatever you want with it. Buy books to your hearts content and never have to feel guilty about how much it costs. Give some to charity if you want I don't care. You decide what to do with it." He got a kiss as a thank you.

Once their business was complete in Gringotts the group spent the rest of the day shopping in both Diagon Alley and muggle London, before heading to a hotel that Harry was a major share holder in.

Over the next few days Remus and Sirius gathered a few people to help Harry and not tell Dumbledore. They hired a private healer, who was willing to join them in order to deliver Harry's baby. She was also willing to teach both students basic healing and Occlumency. She felt that they needed to learn the last to protect the child later when they returned to the normal world. Sirius' cousin, Nymphadora Tonks, who went by Tonks, agreed to join them and train them in defense. Sirius would help them with potions, while Remus would teach them charms. Both men would teach them transfiguration and how to animagus'. It would be a packed two years. Hermione's parents decided to come along to offer their support where needed and to watch their grandchild while its parents were busy.

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

The night that Harry and the others went into Potter Castle, several members of the Order of the Phoenix arrived at number 4 Privet Drive to bring back Harry to Headquarters. They were shocked to see Harry's uncle treat them like dirt and, after forcing their way in, could find no trace of the boy. Dumbledore arrived an hour later after he was summoned to the house. A quick sweep of the Dursleys' minds revealed nothing. It looked like Harry Potter had snuck out and run away.

Soon an all out search was being carried out to find the missing savior.


	3. Chapter 2

Chapter 2 (One Week/ Two Years Later)

Chapter 2

(One Week/ Two Years Later)

Ron Weasley was sitting at the kitchen of the Order of the Phoenix's headquarters, bored out of his mind. His entire family was here, holding down the fort so to speak, as the rest of the Order searched for Harry. Although he was worried somewhat about his friend, he knew that Harry was okay. The prat was just reminding everyone of how important he was. He wasn't too worried that Lupin and Sirius Black were gone. Many felt that the two men had taken Harry somewhere and had forgotten to tell Dumbledore.

Dumbledore. Now there was one enraged wizard. He swept into Privet Drive and had taken charge, ordering everyone to start the search for Harry, saying that Harry's health depended on it. That had made no sense to Ron, but what did he know about what Dumbledore thought.

Ginny had been spending the last week walking around like she was under a spell or something. Ron knew that she fancied Harry but it was getting ridiculous. It wasn't like he was the only wizard out there, besides he probably wouldn't survive the final battle with You-Know-Who anyway. As long as Harry took the bastard out before dying, Ron could truly care less about whether his friend lived or died.

Now Hermione, on the other hand, was someone that he wanted to survive, hopefully with himself saving her. He had many a dream where he would jump in front of some painful curse to protect her and, overcome with gratitude, would offer herself as payment. His overactive imagination had a field day with those.

When the Order told him that Hermione and her parents were also missing, he mentioned that the Grangers usually went on a vacation together right after Hermione returned home from school. They had probably already left for Africa. He remembered Hermione saying something about going on a safari there. Kingsley Shacklebolt, an auror and Order member, had checked and confirmed the Grangers had booked a safari. They had also been seen on a muggle plane heading for Africa. They weren't expected to return until tomorrow. Ron could hardly wait to see his Hermy again.

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

Molly Weasley was beyond worried. Harry, her son in everyway but in giving birth to him, was missing and his no good godfather Sirius Black was the cause. That man was more of a child then all the Orders' children put together. Dumbledore had been furious when he found out that Harry was missing and that Sirius was as well. An all out man-hunt was now in progress. Heaven help those two when she and Dumbledore got their hands on them. Those two will be lucky if they would be allowed to visit the loo alone. She kept herself and her children busy by cleaning Headquarters. Her children complained the entire time but did as they were told. It was high time that Harry learned this lesson too. She and Arthur had already discussed adopting Harry, making the boy a Weasley at last. This would allow them to teach him how to properly do things the wizarding way. Her thoughts were interrupted by the doorbell and the screeching of Lady Black's portrait.

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

Hermione was slightly nervous. After all, technically it's been two years since she's even seen anyone else outside of the 'family'. She was thankful that her parents took little Cedric until she and Harry got settled in. She would miss her son but was glad that he would be safe. Remus and Sirius stood on either side of her, mostly to give credit to her arriving at Headquarters. Now it was time to put all of her training into use.

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

Molly quickly answered the bell and was astounded to see Hermione in the company of Remus and Sirius.

"Hermione! Come in quickly. How was Africa?" She noticed how much the young witch had changed. She seemed older, more in control of herself and her magic, not to mention the changes in her appearance. Gone was the bushy hair, the conservative clothes. They were replaced by smooth hair and clothes that flashed a little skin. It was as if Hermione had grown into herself and was comfortable with it. None of it made sense to Molly. She would keep her eye on Hermione for the sake of her Ron. She was well aware of her son's crush on the young witch. One that Molly approved of. Now if Harry would notice Ginny, Molly's world would be perfect.

"Hot Mrs. Weasley, very hot."

"I'm sure that it was. Let's get you settled in with Ginny, and then you can help with the cleaning."

"Actually, Molly, Hermione's getting her own room. She asked me earlier and I agreed. I know just the room. I'll help her clean it" said Sirius as he levitated Hermione's trunk up the stairs, leaving before Molly could confront him about where Harry had been. Remus snuck out before the woman could turn her attention towards him.

"Really Sirius, I don't think that is necessary. Ginny would be more than happy to share." yelled Molly, up the stairway.

"But I wouldn't." Molly stared at Hermione in surprise. Never had the young witch refused to do as Molly had suggested before. It seemed that Hermione had changed in more ways than one.

Hermione left a stunned Molly standing in the hall. She went upstairs to the third floor. This was the one floor that Sirius refused to allow Order member to have access to, only family. She found the room that Sirius put her trunk in.

"Let's get started. Maybe we'll get done before Harry gets here." The two of them set to work.

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

A very different looking Harry Potter waited in the Leaky Cauldron. He was the one that had changed the most during their two year 'vacation'. He had grown several inches thanks to good food, exercise, a loving environment, and Hermione's constant care, understanding, and love. He still had the messy black hair and emerald green eyes, but no longer had the glasses as he now had self cleaning, permanently sticking contacts. The scar was still there but the man, for that was what he was, had the look of someone not to mess with. Those that were expecting the old Harry were in for a rude awakening, especially Dumbledore. Sirius told him that he was more like the older James now, the one who had learned self-control and accepted responsibility for his actions. He was someone that his parents would be proud of.

The plan was for him to be seen hopefully by someone from the Order, other then the ones that knew that he was already there. Sure enough, not more than fifteen minutes after he sat down at a table, butterbeer in hand, several Order members arrived, including Moody and Professor McGonagall. They quickly surrounded him and practically carried him outside and portkeyed him to Headquarters, where they led him inside so fast, that Harry had had to think about where he was.

Sirius came bounding down the stairs and dragged Harry off before anyone else had a chance to say a word. Once on the third floor, Sirius led Harry to the bedroom that he and Hermione had cleaned up. Harry could hear the yelling for them to come back down as he followed Sirius.

Harry looked around in surprise. The magically enhanced room held a small flat within its walls. The main door opened to a small sitting room. Hermione was in their bedroom putting her things away. She pounced on him with a kiss as Sirius left. Then she gave him a tour of the place. A smaller bedroom held Cedric's things and a bath to rival the prefects' bath was in between the bedrooms. There was even a small kitchen. It was prefect for a young family.

Sirius returned and said "This is yours, Hermione's, and Cedric's rooms for whenever you're here, which had better be often. I need to train that boy of yours on how to be a proper prankster."

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

An hour after Harry arrived, Albus Dumbledore and Severus Snape stepped through the floo. The Weasley children were sent from the kitchen while an Order meeting was called. Sirius was called down from his sanctuary. The moment he walked in Dumbledore sealed the room and turned to the escaped felon.

"Sirius, I demand to know if you are the one responsible for Harry's disappearance."

"Yep, best prank I've pulled in a long time." Sirius was grinning as he sat down at the table.

"What you have done was irresponsible. Harry is in no condition to be having adventures with you. The boy is in delicate health at this time."

"He seems fine to me."

"That's because his situation hasn't announced itself quite yet."

"And what 'situation' would that be?"

"Harry is pregnant." Total silence filled the room. Many looked like they didn't believe it. "It is true. I haven't told the boy yet."

"Exactly how did my godson get 'pregnant'? Last I saw he was a male, not female."

"When Harry returned from his confrontation with Voldemort in June, he was given a potion by Severus to impregnate him, on Voldemort's orders. Now I know what you are thinking. 'That Severus should have ignored the order', but the information that Severus gathers is invaluable. I agreed to let him do this. This way Harry will be constantly protected."

"I don't see how" said Sirius, pretending not to understand. He was having a hard time not hexing the two men before him.

"It's rather simple, Black," sneered Severus. "Since I made the potion, I had to put 'myself' into the potion, therefore I am the other father. The boy will bond with me as according to the law. He will have no choice."

"Over my dead body! Do you honestly believe that Harry will willingly bond himself to someone that he hates?! He'd rather die first."

"Harry will do as he is told. If necessary he will be forced, by means of a potion, to get his cooperation. Now where is the boy?"

"Upstairs putting his things away," answered Molly. She was in shock. Harry was no longer available for her Ginny. All her plans were now ruined. "Perhaps if Arthur and I adopted the boy and then the child, we could be responsible for them. Harry needs some form of authority over him, but I don't think that bonding him to Professor Snape is the right answer. He's not even fifteen yet!""

"Molly the law states that Harry must marry or bond with the other parent. Now please tell him to repack and be down here in fifteen minutes. I will perform the bonding ceremony and then Severus and Harry will return to Hogwarts."

"Actually the law says that Harry need only marry or bond so that the child can have two parents. There is nothing that states that he must marry or bond with the other parent" stated Remus.

"Enough! Harry WILL bond with Severus and only with him. He is the father to the babe and has the right to deal with Harry as he sees fit. There will be no more discussion about it. Now Molly, if you please." He waved his wand to unseal the room for Molly to leave.

Molly moved slowly. She went upstairs to the third floor landing but could go no further due to the invisible barrier that Sirius placed to keep the Order members out.

"Harry!" A door opened and Molly saw a much different Harry stick his head out of the door.

"Yes, Mrs. Weasley?"

"You're wanted in the kitchen, dear. Also you need to repack. The Headmaster will be taking you to Hogwarts afterwards."

"I don't think so."

"You won't have a choice, dear. Do you need help in packing?"

"No, Mrs. Weasley. I'll be down in a moment."

Molly turned and went down stairs, back towards the kitchen, tears sliding down her cheeks. '_That poor boy_' she thought. '_He should have been my Ginny's._'

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

Harry walked into the kitchen. Nearly everyone there stared at the young man, noting the changes that his body had gone through during those few weeks that he was out of school. It was noted by many that Harry didn't have his things with him. Dumbledore resealed the room when Harry arrived.

Severus was practically drooling over the gorgeous body before him. When he and the Headmaster concocted this plan, Severus only wanted to control Potter, ordering him about. But now he was looking forward to using that delectable body. He hardened at the thought of the wedding night that was later to come. Potter had grown over the last couple of weeks to between 6'4" and 6'5". Hair that looked like he had just left bed. Green eyes of his mother radiated power that no longer had those awful glasses that hid their intensity. Severus looked the boy up and down. He noted the firm muscles and flat stomach. '_Shouldn't the boy be showing by now?_'

Albus Dumbledore was speechless as he watched Harry enter the room. Gone was the skinny, scared little boy. The boy, now looking like a man, had gone through a great many changes, physically and magically. He could practically feel the power actually flowing off the boy. '_The sooner I get control of his power, the better off I'll be,_' thought Albus. The boy looked to be in too much control of himself. Albus noted that he wasn't showing just yet.

"Harry, my boy, sit down." Once Harry was seated Albus continued. "Harry, it was very irresponsible of you to run off like that. People having been searching for you all week. Now I want you to apologize to everyone, then we will get started on the reason why you are here."

"No." Harry's voice had changed, dropping it to a baritone level. "I didn't ask them to search for me. I was safe and happy for once. I refuse to do what you want, old man."

Sirius and Remus grinned as the rest of the order gasped. No one talked to Albus Dumbledore like that. The magic in the room began to crackle.

"Harry, we had no idea where you were. For all we knew, you had been kidnapped by Voldemort."

"You should know better, old man. Those so called blood wards are supposed to stop Voldemort. Try again."

"Those blood wards only work when you are there, not gallivanting around the countryside. I realize that Sirius probably told you that you could do so, but it was very irresponsible of you. I don't know where this attitude is coming from but it will change. You will follow the directions of the Order members or you will be punished. Your time with Sirius will be limited and supervised. Do you understand?"

"What I understand is that you want me to blindly follow you. SURPRISE! I won't be doing that any longer."

"You will because you will have no choice."

"And why is that, old man?"

"You are pregnant, Harry. Pregnant with Professor Snape's child. According to the law you must bond with him or go to Azkaban."

"First of all, NO I AM NOT! I am a male and I happen to love women, not men. Second, I wouldn't bond with the greasy git if I was dying and it would be the only way to save me. Prove it to me. Prove that I'm having that greasy git's child."

"YOU will bond with Severus tonight and you will behave. I have had enough of this attitude young man. I don't need to prove anything to you or anyone else. Poppy performed the test before you left Hogwarts. You know that you can trust her." Harry snorted.

Suddenly both Albus and Severus fired several spells. One was to silence the others in the room, and one to tie Harry up. All but the last worked. Harry started firing back. Severus used the distraction to tie the others up so that they couldn't interfere. He was surprised to see Potter holding his own against Albus. The boy was stronger than either of them had thought. It took several minutes of exchanged spells before Harry was subdued. Tied to a chair, fuming mad, and silenced, Harry was bonded to Severus Snape by Albus Dumbledore. Many noted that Harry refused to answer the Headmaster's questions and that the Headmaster didn't require them answered. He just simply continued with the ceremony.

When Severus placed the bonding bracelet on Harry's left wrist, it refused to lock. It either meant that Harry was already married or bonded, or that Severus' wasn't the father of the baby. Since the boy was too young to be married and they already knew that Severus was the child's father, they assumed that it was Harry's magic stopping the bracelet. Dumbledore solved the problem by placing his strongest locking charm on it. Nothing was going to stand in their way of controlling their weapon.

Once the ceremony was done, the two older wizards released their spells on the others, leaving the room sealed and Harry tied up. Many were stunned at what they had just witnessed. Sirius was beyond furious.

"Dumbledore, what you have done is inexcusable. I hereby refuse to allow you or Severus Snape entry into this or any other home that I own. You and your order can go to hell for all I care."

"Now Sirius, we had to do this. We couldn't let Harry go to Azkaban. He needs Severus' support because of the child. This will ensure that he gets it."

"No, this is what you wanted. You have given no one any actual proof. You just expect us to accept your word. Well I don't! I no longer wish to associate with you or your order."

"That goes for me as well."

"Remus, I need you! You are my only contact to the werewolves. I need you to help me win them over to our side."

"You should have thought of that before you pulled this stunt."

Snape had the gall to laugh. "If that is what you two want, so be it. You will have no further contact with Potter until you do as the Headmaster wishes."

"You won't stop us, Snivellus. Harry refused the bond. We all saw it."

"There is nothing that you can do, Black. The boy is mine now to do with as I please. Now excuse us, we need to leave for our wedding night."

At that moment Harry's magic flared. The ropes that held him burned into ash. The bracelet fell to the floor with a clang. "Do you honestly believe that this little stunt would work?! I refuse to accept this bond on the fact that I am pregnant. You've pushed too far this time old man. Fight Voldemort yourself. I'm done!" Harry turned around, blew through Dumbledore's spells, and went upstairs. The kitchen was silent. No one had thought that Harry would deny his help in the fight against the Dark Lord. Many wondered what had just happened and how things had gotten so out of hand.

Albus and Severus both came out of their stupors and made their way to the stairs, not realizing that Harry had played a prank on them. Slowly the two wizards' clothes were morphed into pink tutus. Severus' greasy black hair was turned purple and had a wreath of daisies sitting on top of it. Albus' beard and long hair were turned acid green and braided, tied off with turquoise ribbons. There was nothing on their legs, showing the world how hairy they were. Their shoes had been replaced with ballet slippers. Sirius had to cast a Silencing charm on himself and Remus so as not to give the change away, for the two had yet to notice.

Albus and Severus made their way upstairs where they, too, were stopped by the barrier. Not knowing that Harry had reinforced it, the two wizards spent over an hour trying to break through. Sirius and Remus walked right past them and entered the upper hall, canceling the Silencing charm and laughing until tears rolled down their cheeks.

"Fun wedding night, huh, Snivellus? By the way I was very serious when I said that you and you followers were no longer welcome here. Once you leave you won't be able to return."

"We signed a contract, Sirius. You have to let us meet here."

"No I don't. You broke that contract when you pulled this stunt. A clause in the contract states that you can not do anything to Harry that I object to. Well I objected to this and you refused to listen. Now you have to pay the price."

It was then that the two wizards noticed their changed appearance.


	4. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

A/N: Just a warning that this chapter has implied male/ male sex. I do not write such scenes at any point but felt that a warning was needed as it is a necessary part of the story.

Potter8668

Chapter 3

Gradually the Order members left, not knowing that they would never return to their Headquarters or that Sirius was serious in what he had said. All wondered as they left about what had just happened. It had been disturbing for some and hilarious for other to see Albus Dumbledore and Severus Snape out done by a teenager. Even after the two hours that the two spent trying to break through the wards on the third floor, they still hadn't been able to undo Harry's spell. Some of the members felt that the two deserved it and much more.

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

"The brat will learn not to disobey me", muttered Severus as he tried to undo the spells placed on him. Albus seemed to be having trouble as well.

"POTTER! UNDO THESE SPELLS RIGHT NOW!" shouted Severus. He was not surprised to see that nothing changed. The boy must be having a hormonal fit.

Suddenly a column of smoke came out from under one of the doors. It reached the staircase and formed into a message.

'_Undo them yourselves Defeaters of the Dork Lord! You're all powerful!_'

'_The boy was definitely having a hormonal fit_', thought Severus as two spells shot out of the closed door at the two men.

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

Inside the bedroom Harry was busy working off his anger by putting Cedric to bed, who had arrived by floo just before Mrs. Weasley had called Harry down. Hermione could tell that he was very angry as he wasn't doing his usual chattering to the baby. Cedric, too, must have realized that his Daddy was not happy and decided to co-operate for once and was soon asleep.

Once Cedric was in his cot, fast asleep, Hermione led Harry towards their bedroom. Both could hear everything that the Headmaster and Snape said. Harry's anger was getting worse.

"What did they do?" she asked softly.

Instead of telling her, Harry stood and placed the memory in his pensieve for her to watch. Hermione went into the pensieve. She wasn't surprised that the two older men tried what that had. The fact that they took it upon themselves to make all the decisions for everyone and disregarded everyone's opinion, let alone Harry's feelings, on the subject. She saw that the magic of the ceremony refused to accept the Bonding, knowing that she and Harry were already married. The fact that it was still forced though made her angry. She did have to laugh at the sight of the Headmaster and Snape in those costumes. It reminded her of the time when Harry had done almost the same to Remus and Sirius for calling him fat while he was pregnant. Only he had given them breasts to go with their outfits.

Exiting the pensieve Hermione saw Harry fire two spells out the closed door. Raising an eyebrow at him, he sheepishly answered, "I didn't hurt them." Waving his hand he made the wall transparent. No he hadn't hurt them. He gave them enormous breasts that threatened to spill out of their tutus.

She went over and wrapped Harry in a hug, holding him. "What will you do now?"

"Remus is going to talk to someone in the Ministry in the morning, for now nothing. The magic refused to accept the bond. It's not my fault if their too blind to see that. Apparently Sirius and Remus have been gathering evidence against the two of them for a while. This will just bring it to a head. I want the headmaster to pay for what he has done. As for Snape I hope that the….."

"Harry," warned Hermione.

"Sorry sweetheart, but that man just gets to me."

"I know dear, but while you have been very good in controlling your anger concerning Snape, you nearly lost it tonight. Try not to let him get under your skin. Now how about we head to bed?" She placed a gentle kiss on a certain spot on Harry's neck that never failed to get a reaction.

They didn't get much sleep that night, testing the silencing charms several times.

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

Once Dumbledore and Snape left, Sirius called all those living in the house that were not members of his 'family' and gave them an ultimatum. Support Harry, not Dumbledore, or leave. The Weasley's, minus the twins, left. Molly left a detailed list of instructions on what to do when Harry started having morning sickness. Sirius had great fun setting the parchment on fire as Molly flooed back to the Burrow. After the rest of the Weasleys left, leaving Fred and George. Sirius and Remus explained everything that had taken place up to that point. If Fred and George were shocked they didn't show it and even gave a Wizard's Pledge to support Harry in all things, including pranking the Headmaster and Snape.

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

Realizing that Harry was too stubborn for his own good, Albus decided that for the 'good' of all, he and Severus would have to kidnap Harry and force the bonding to completion. It wasn't the best way to do thing but it was the only way left open to them. Quickly Albus made Harry's school letter a portkey to Severus' home. The Potions Master was already preparing for his 'wedding night'. As Albus finished the spell, on the letter, he made it so that it would only activate by his or Harry's touch, just in case someone else touched it. Now to hand deliver it the following morning.

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

The next morning as Remus firecalled Amelia Bones, Sirius went to Hermione's parents and brought them back. Fred and George were amazed at how much Cedric looked like Harry, right down to the facial expressions. Hermione laid the law down. No pranking the baby or having him help with a prank. Sirius actually pouted at this announcement.

Remus had gotten Amelia's attention when he mentioned Harry and Dumbledore in the same sentence, along with 'over stepping authority'. She cleared her schedule and came through to Grimmauld Place. If she was surprised to see Sirius Black sitting there, she didn't show it. Several other people were in the room besides Harry, Sirius, and Remus, including a toddler that looked enough like Harry to either be his son or brother. She was surprised to see one of her aurors there as well. Now she was even more intrigued. Harry demanded an oath from her before he would even talk. She readily gave it.

Each person took turns explaining what Dumbledore, Snape, and Pomphrey had done to Harry and what they as a group had done to change the Headmaster's plans. Never in all her years in law enforcement had she ever heard of what had been done to the boy-who-lived. She knew that Dumbledore was not all that he seemed to be but this was almost too much. But the evidence was staring her in the face in the form of the toddler seated at the table.

"The child?"

"Is really Snape's. But since I'm married to Hermione and she performed the Blood Adoption Ritual within an hour after Cedric was born, along with her parents, she became his mother, leaving Snape to take a backseat, so to speak."

Amelia was stunned. That ritual, although not illegal, was rarely done. To her knowledge it had never been done by a woman, let alone a muggleborn, with muggle grandparents as a part of the ritual. Usually this ritual was done by a head of a family that had no male heir. She hadn't heard of it being done within the last two hundred years. In a way she was glad that they had done the ritual. It meant that Snape could not claim the child and that he was, in fact, heir to the Potter, possibly the Black's, fortunes. She looked at Harry seeing the determination to protect his son from whoever wanted to use or hurt him.

"What do you want done?"

"First, Sirius needs either a full pardon or a fair trial, since he never got one in the first place. The murders that he was imprisoned for were faked. Peter Pettigrew is alive and is a servant to Voldemort. He helped to bring the Dark Dork back to life. Second, I want that 'Bonding' to be declared illegal or invalid, I don't care which. I'm already married, but they don't need to know that and I certainly didn't give my agreement to the Bonding. Finally third, Hermione and I want to take our OWLS now before term starts. Possibly some NEWTS if we can, as well as our apparation tests."

"I will issue a full pardon for Lord Black once I return to my office. I've been going over his case files and found several red flags, so to speak, that have had me wondering as to why he was sent to Azkaban without a trial. As for the 'Bonding', it will be declared invalid due to Dumbledore not getting permission from you or your guardian, which I know he is not. As for your OWLS, NEWTS, and apparation tests, I will contact the Heads of those departments myself and see what I can do. Is there anything else?"

"No, I think that covers everything. Thank you for your help."

"You're quite welcome, Mr. Potter. Besides I've wanted to bring the Great Albus Dumbledore down a few pegs for years now. By the time I get through with him he won't have a friend left, let alone a position within the Wizengament nor as Supreme Mugwump."

Harry grinned. "Madam Bones, you're my kind of person."

"I'll take that as a compliment, Mr. Potter."

"Harry, please, and it was meant as one."

"Thank you. If there's nothing else I need to be going."

"Thank you again, Madam Bones."

"My pleasure, Harry, and its Amelia."

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

Albus found the house, thanks to being the secret keeper for the Order, but he could not by any means enter the house. Obviously Sirius was serious in his rant last night about barring him entrance into the house. No matter for now. It could be dealt with later. Albus simply slipped the letters under the door. Besides Harry's letter, there was one for Ms. Granger and the Weasley children. Albus assumed that they were still there. Little did he know that his plan was about to backfire.

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

By pure chance Remus happened to pass the front entrance just as the letters were slipped under the door. Seeing that it was letters for the teens, Remus sent the Weasleys theirs by Sirius' owl. He handed Harry and Hermione theirs when he went into the kitchen. Harry all but ignored his, but Hermione opened hers. A prefect badge fell out. Seeing that Harry wasn't interested in his own letter, Hermione opened it. Her hope faded when she noted that he didn't get the Prefect badge and that the Headmaster had revoked his Quidditch privileges due to his 'delicate' condition. Knowing what Harry would say, Hermione wrote a quick note telling the Headmaster what he could do with his 'ruling' and with her prefect badge. She called her own owl, Apollo, down and sent the note along with both hers and Harry's letters back to the Headmaster. Ten minutes later two owls arrived from the Ministry. One held Sirius' pardon, the other a test schedule for both Harry and Hermione for the next three days, including the fact that their apparation tests were for first thing in the morning. Hermione groaned. There would be no time for review. She hated that.

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

Albus Dumbledore had just sat down for lunch in his office when Hermione's owl arrived. Shocked that the owl had dropped its letter right onto his plate, right in his roasted pork with gravy, and with a loud screech left. Taking the letter in hand and opening it he never got the chance to read it as the portkey activated pulling him from the castle.

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

Severus Snape had barely slept the night before. First he had suffered humiliation at the hands of his 'husband', trying to cancel the brat's charms on himself. Then in anticipation for what he and the Headmaster had finally come up with in a plan to get Potter away from the others and completing the bond.

Right now he was wearing a loose robe so that the 'activities' could start the moment Potter arrived. He made sure that his wand was in his pocket. He would have to restrain and silence Potter almost immediately upon arrival. The boy had been extremely lucky so far and for that reason Severus was not taking any chances. It was the waiting that was trying his patience.

Severus didn't have to wait long though. His wards soon announced Potter's arrival and Severus quickly ran upstairs to his bedroom. That was where Albus had programmed the portkey to land. Seeing a figure standing by the bed in the darkened room, Severus quickly disarmed Potter and stunned him. Once the boy was stunned, Severus shut the door causing the room to be fully dark. He had no need to see Potter's face as he 'bonded" with him.

Levitating the boy to the bed, Severus cast several spells that undressed Potter and tied him to the bedposts and silenced him. Grinning like a Cheshire cat Severus cast a lubricating, stretching, and relaxing charm on Potter's arse. Another lubricating charm on himself and Severus was ready to seal the bond. Sometimes it was good to be the bad guy.

(Use your imagination her.)

Three hours later Severus finally allowed himself to leave Potter's body. He had kept physical contact to a minimum, not wanting to touch Potter any more than necessary. He pulled out of Potter's arse and collapsed beside the boy. But something wasn't right. Since when did Potter have long hair and a _beard_? Repulsion rolled in Severus' stomach as he cancelled the charms and heard a voice that no man wanted to hear after having sex.

"Severus?" Severus heard the whispered plea of the Headmaster. Severus rolled off the bed. _He had just buggered the Headmaster!_ Anger and a need to lose everything in his stomach made Severus moan. Out of the corner of his eye he saw the Headmaster sit up gingerly.

"Severus?"

"I'm sorry, Headmaster. I thought that you were Potter. If I had known that it was you I would have stopped."

"I am well aware of that, Severus. We will never speak of this again. Harry will have to be forced some other way, as he somehow figured out our plan this time. I do not blame you for what has happened. Now I feel that I must leave here. A long soak in the bath seems to be in order." Severus watched as the Headmaster left. Once he was alone, he practically ran to the bath to vomit and take an extremely hot shower. He needed to get of the Headmaster's scent off of him.


	5. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Chapter 4

The week had flown by for Harry and Hermione. They had done extremely well on their apparation tests. Then they took as many OWLS as they could. Once the OWLS were done, they took four NEWTS, Defense Against The Dark Arts, Potions, Muggle Studies, and History Of Magic. Those they passed with O's, with Harry earning the highest Defense score in school history. Also both placed second and third in Potions behind Professor Snape.

With those out of the way, the young couple celebrated by taking a vacation to the Continent. Three days in France, where the ladies of the 'family' went shopping and the men, including Hermione's father, went to a Quidditch match. Then they spent a day at Euro Disney. Hermione didn't know who had the better time, Harry or Cedric. Then the group went to Italy, where it was the men's turn for shopping, while the ladies spent the day in a spa. By the time they returned to England everyone was relaxed and in good spirits.

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

It was during this week that the Order met at Hogwarts since they couldn't get into the former Headquarters. Most were slightly upset at the new location as Grimmauld Place was centrally located to most members. Noticeably absent were Sirius, Remus, and Snape. Although no one really expected the first two to show up after the last meeting, and many could care less if Snape was there. He had made a few enemies of his order 'friends'. Dumbledore was in his element at the moment, total control of his minions.

"First, I want to thank you all for coming here tonight. I hope to get our former location back by the next meeting, after tempers have settled down. Now does anyone have any information to pass on tonight?"

Several members gave their small bits to the rest. After no more was being said Albus closed the meeting, asking Molly to stay behind.

"How is Harry doing? Severus would like to know and have you pass on a message to Harry. He wants Harry to know that he will be picking up his school supplies next week in Diagon Alley. We wouldn't want Harry to over exert himself now would we? Not in his condition."

"I really wouldn't know, Headmaster. We were given the choice of supporting Harry or you by Sirius on the night of the bonding. We as a family, except the twins, chose your side. I would have thought that Severus had gotten to Harry by now. After all that type of bond needs closure on a wedding night."

"Harry is proving to be just as stubborn as his parents I'm afraid. But not to worry, once the term starts he will be taken care of by Severus. Thank you for your time, Molly."

"Not a problem, Headmaster."

Albus watched the witch leave. He was furious over the fact that there was now no one inside that house to plead his case to the boy, making him see the 'light'. He had a sinking feeling that this was only the beginning.

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

It took Severus a week to show his face outside of his home. Revenge against Potter would be very sweet. It had taken a direct order from the Headmaster to get him to show his face. He apparated to Diagon Alley and made his way towards Gringotts. It was part of the Headmaster's plan to take control of Potter's money. Severus was here to start that. He couldn't wait to see the brat's face when he found out that he had to deal with him for any funds. '_Let's see the brat pull another prank now_', thought Severus with glee. He found an open teller and made his way there.

"I wish to speak with the goblin in charge of the Potter accounts."

The goblin looked Severus up and down. A flicker of distaste showed on his face. "That would be Griphook. Down the right hand corridor, third office on the right."

Severus grunted a response. He hated goblins. To him they weren't much better than first years. He found the office and knocked on the door since it wouldn't open.

"Come in."

Severus went inside and saw, to him anyway, the smallest goblin that he had ever seen. Not even remotely scary. That would have to change. "I understand that you wish to speak with me. How can I be of service?" Severus sneered. This goblin was too polite.

Severus sat down and pulled out a scroll of demands that he and the Headmaster had put together. "Mr. Harry Potter and I have bonded. As his husband I will be taking control of his affairs. I have a list of how the estate will be distributed. You WILL be dealing with me and not Mr. Potter." He handed the scroll to the goblin.

Griphook read it very carefully. If the Potters had not made that provision in the will, this man would have moved the entire estate to other vaults, never to be seen again. "I see, however what YOU want is irrelevant. Firstly Mr. Potter was already emancipated before your so called bonding ceremony. Secondly, the Potters' will states that no one who is not a Potter by blood, including spouses, can not have any control of the estate. In other words only Mr. Potter can do anything with his money. He has to do so personally. So I am afraid that you are out of luck, sir. Good day."

Severus was still in shock as he was magically forced from the office. '_This was not_ _good_' he thought. Now he was going to have to buy the brat's school things with his own money.

First stop was Madam Malkin's for school robes. Severus knew that the boy would need larger robes for when he got bigger. However he ran into a slight problem. It seemed that the boy had already gotten his robes for the coming year. Perhaps the boy was hiding the baby already and needed the new robes.

Continuing on he headed for Florish & Blotts to get the boy his books. Once again he was told that the boy had already gotten his things for the upcoming year. It was the same in each shop that he went into. Potter had already been there. Severus angrily returned to Hogwarts to inform the Headmaster of these latest developments.

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

Harry and Hermione were trying to decide if they should actually return to Hogwarts or not. They were given the option of taking the rest of their NEWTS before September 1st. There were several points to consider on both sides. Instead they decided to take the Sixth Year exams and move ahead to the Seventh Year. It was something that most would not expect. They also made an appointment to take the rest of their NEWTS a week after the term started if they found that they were in danger at school.

Harry had to wonder what the old man was going to try and pull once he found out about their placement as seventh years.

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

Severus returned to Hogwarts and went immediately to the Headmaster's office. He knew that Albus would not be happy with the outcome at Gringotts nor about Potter already being emancipated prior to the 'Bonding' ceremony. That might cause a problem. Severus had to wonder how the boy had accomplished that.

"Lemonheads." Severus hated these muggle candy passwords of Albus'. He knocked on the door of the office before entering. He saw that Minerva was already there. She waited for Severus to get comfortable. He decided to handle Minerva's problem first.

"Alright Minerva, what has you so upset?"

"Ms. Granger has returned her Prefects badge!"

"Well the know-it-all has done something stupid after all."

"Now Severus" admonished Dumbledore. "Why has she done so?"

"I found the badge with both Ms. Granger's and Mr. Potter's school letters on my desk. One of the elves found them on your office floor, Albus. She gives no direct reason other than she disapproves of how you have handled Mr. Potter. In her own words 'I believe Harry. What the Headmaster has done is nothing short of criminal. He has no say in Harry's life, outside of his academics. I will continue my support of Harry and try to be the best friend that I can possibly be to him.' I have also received notices from the Ministry that both Ms. Granger and Mr. Potter have taken their OWLS and some of their NEWTS. The other classes they have taken were the Sixth Year exams. I was impressed with their scores. But that leaves me with a problem. If they are to be Seventh Years then I will have to place them in another set of rooms. The Seventh Year dormitories are already filled."

"Harry's room should be no problem as he will be living with Severus. I do wonder why he has taken the test already."

"Perhaps he realizes the truth in what we told him and has accepted his fate. Being a Seventh Year will allow him more freedom within the castle."

"Perhaps, however I think we will need to fill that free time with some extra classes. Occlumency should be started and perhaps some extra dueling before he slows down due to his pregnancy. I think you should handle those Severus."

"Gladly, Headmaster. I look forward to the challenge that Potter brings."

"Was there anything else, Minerva?"

"Also in the letter from the Ministry was a statement says that both Mr. Potter and Ms. Granger are now emancipated."

"Harry's I had figured on, what with his bonding to Severus, but not Ms. Granger's. This will need careful planning. Anything else?"

"No, but what about Ms. Granger?'

"There are several empty rooms within the castle, find one. Make sure to place monitoring charms on the room. I want to know if Harry is there at any given time."

"As you wish, Headmaster, but there is a thing called privacy!" She left in a huff.

"Did you take care of everything at Gringotts?"

"Not exactly." Severus then told Albus exactly what had happened at the bank and in the shops.

"We need the boy to move that money soon; otherwise we could have problems later."

"I am aware of that. As soon as he gets here, I plan to 'persuade' him to our way of thinking."

"I leave that in your capable hands."

Just then two owls arrived with letters from the Ministry. One was for Dumbledore and the other for Snape. Both men had a look of surprise on their faces.

Severus broke the seal and opened the parchment. It read:

_Professor Severus Snape_

_Potions Master_

_Hogwarts School Of Witchcraft And Wizardry_

_Dear Sir,_

_This letter is to inform you that the Bonding between you and Harry James Potter is now null and void. Mr. Potter filed a complaint with this office and after careful review we have agreed with the complaint, and we have taken the measures necessary in breaking the Bonding on the grounds that neither Mr. Potter nor his guardian, which is not Headmaster Albus Dumbledore, consented to the Bonding. If you wish to challenge this ruling you may do so at a hearing involving Headmaster Dumbledore's actions in this matter. The hearing will take place on August 1__st__ of this year, at nine o'clock in the morning. Either way you are required to attend as you are to be called as a witness against the headmaster. A non showing will result in your arrest._

_Sincerely,_

_Amelia Bones_

_Head of the Department of Magical Law Enforcement._

Severus looked at Albus. Surprise was written all over the older man's face. Minerva had returned to the Headmaster's office for her forgotten lists and saw the two men faces. Whatever those letters said had truly shaken Albus and Severus. Both men silently wondered how the boy had pulled it off, while Minerva was hoping that Harry had just pulled the rug out from under the two.


	6. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Minerva was amused and shocked that Potter had some how out maneuvered the great Albus Dumbledore. That he also brought Severus Snape down a peg as well was just icing on the cake. She had the house elves clean a set of rooms off of the Gryffindor common room. She had a feeling that Potter and Granger were going to need all the privacy that they could get and that the Headmaster was in for a rude awakening. She placed several false monitoring charms on the rooms before leaving.

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

Madam Pomphrey sat down on the nearest bed in the infirmary. She read over the summons again. She was not supposed to have been caught. Those two idiots couldn't do a simple thing, right? Now she was going to have to do some damage control. In a huff she left the infirmary, never seeing Peeves with a water balloon. It exploded in front of her, causing her to slip on the moving staircase. She fell straight down several floors to her death.

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

Harry woke early on his birthday. He spent the pre-dawn hour holding Hermione, thinking that at only fifteen, his life was almost perfect. He was also starting to get slightly excited about what the others had planned for his birthday. It was a day at the beach. Something that he had never done before. He felt a slight twinge of guilt over not going to the Burrow for the birthday tea that Mrs. Weasley had planned on. But he was afraid that the Headmaster and Snape would also be there and he wasn't ready to face them yet. Not while trying tokeep his anger under control. The howler that returned after he sent his regrets was still making the house shake to wherever Sirius banished it to.

He must have moved or something because Hermione started waking up. Turning over to face him, she gave him a kiss. "Good morning, Birthday boy."

"It is now", he said getting another kiss from his wife.

"Flatterer."

He grinned at her as she got out of bed, resisting his attempts to pull her back into the bed. "Now you stay in bed. Ced and I are going to bring you breakfast in bed."

"Spoiling me, huh?"

"Not at all since we'll be joining you."

Harry didn't have to wait very long. Cedric came toddling in, carrying a present.

"Dada!"

He reached Harry, who reached down and picked him up, settling him on the bed. "Hey there little man, what do you have?"

"Dada." said Cedric, throwing the present at his father before scrambling up next to his father and putting his feet under the covers. This action brought chuckles to both of his parents as Hermione entered the room with the breakfast tray.

"Go ahead and open it."

Harry looked at the package. It was obviously a book of some sort, but not what he was expecting. It was a photo album. Inside were photos of their time at Potter's Castle, including ones of him carrying Cedric and baby photos of Cedric himself.

"Hermione? How? When?"

"Did you think that we wouldn't document such an important event? I know how much family means to you. There are a few blank pages in the back that I thought that we could fill up today at the beach. Do you like it?" she askedas she settled on the bed next to Cedric.

"Like it? I love it. It's the perfect present." Harry leaned over and kissed her, causing Cedric to giggle in between them.

"Thanks to you too, little man." He planted a big, wet kiss on the boy's cheek, causing the boy to giggle again. The three of them then settled in to eat their breakfast. After breakfast they joined the others and headed to the beach for a day of fun in the sun.

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

Harry and Hermione arrived early at the Ministry the next day for the hearing. Both wore their best robes, with the Potter family crest on them, although Hermione's was under a glamour charm. They went to Amelia Bones' office as she had asked them to. She didn't want too many people to know that the boy-who-lived was in the building.

"Good Morning, Lord and Lady Potter. How was your trip?"

"Excellent, Madam Bones" answered Hermione. Harry looked to be in deep thought.

"Something on your mind, Harry?"

"This may sound unusual but I've been having a strange dream over and over about a hallway with locked doors. When I described the hallway both Remus and Sirius said that it sounded like the Department Of Mysteries. Can you tell me what that department holds?"

Amelia was stunned. "May I ask why you would really need to know?"

"Voldemort is trying to get me to go there, probably using my 'curious' nature. To me it's obvious that he wants me to get something in there. He always leads me to a certain door. Inside the room is a bunch of crystal balls. Always I'm led to row 94. Then I wake up. I have enough mind control to know that Voldemort is behind it and I want to know why."

Instead of answering Amelia scratched out a note and sent it flying off. "Come with me."

Amelia led them down to the hallway that was in Harry's dreams. Inside the circular room was a hooded, cloaked figure, an Unspeakable.

"What do I owe the pleasure for this visit, Madam Bones?"

"Lord Potter, here, has been receiving visionary dreams from You-Know-Who about the Hall of Prophecy. Is there a prophecy concerning them?"

To Harry it seemed that the Unspeakable stiffened slightly, probably surprised about the question asked. "As a matter of fact there is. Do you wish to hear it, Lord Potter?"

"Yes."

"Very well, follow me and please do not touch anything. It might kill you."

The three others followed the Unspeakable through the door that led to Harry's destiny.

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

Albus Dumbledore and Severus Snape arrived fifteen minutes early at the Ministry building. They made their way down to the court room. Surprisingly they found that the hearing was to be closed to the public. Potter and his 'family' were already there, seated on the main floor at a long table. Amelia Bones was with them as their representative. Albus led Severus over to the opposing empty table and sat down. They were all alone. The room was deadly quiet. It was almost unnerving.

All too soon the members of the Wizengament filed in, Fudge leading the way with his two under secretaries, a Weasley and Umbridge.

"This hearing will come to order, Cornelius Fudge, Minister of Magic presiding. Do any of the parties involved wish to offer a protest before we continue?" No one said a word.

"Very well. Due to Madam Pomphrey's death, the investigation with her involvement has been stopped. Albus Dumbledore, you are charged with officiating a bond between two wizards, without the consent of Mr. Potter or his guardian. The charge is furthered by the fact that you have claimed that you are Mr. Potter's magical guardian, which no such paperwork has ever been filed within this Ministry. Do you have a reason for these actions?"

Albus Dumbledore stood. "I do. The bonding between Professor Snape and Mr. Potter was done in accordance with the law. That bond must be re-established. The health of Mr. Potter depends on it. As for the paperwork, I did fill it out and thought it to be filed. I had no reason to think otherwise."

"Why is it that the Bond must be re-established?"

"Mr. Potter is pregnant with Professor Snape's child. That is why I bonded them. Our law states that a pregnant person must marry to provide two parents to raise the child. Since Professor Snape is the other 'father' it was reasonable to bond them."

Amelia Bones stood up. "I have proof that Lord Potter is not now nor has he been pregnant in the last year. Lord Potter voluntarily went to St. Mungo's and was tested by three different healers. The results of all three came back the same, negative."

Harry couldn't tell who was more surprised Dumbledore or Snape. He had to hide the grin that threatened to come out. Sirius had no such qualms. He outright laughed at the two. Even Hermione let loose a slight giggle. Several members of the Wizengament looked the papers over.

"I do not understand how this is possible. Madam Pomphrey did the tests right after the tournament. They came back positive. That was the reason I forced the Bonding. I still maintain that I am Harry's guardian as James and Lily would have wanted. I think that they would have given their consent if they knew of Harry's 'pregnancy'. I hereby formally request that I be made Harry's guardian."

"James and Lily would never have given you control of Harry. You used them to the point that they were getting ready to leave the country for good just to get away from you and all your 'for the greater good' plans. That was something that you didn't want to happen. You needed your 'weapon' and that's why they were sold out to Voldemort and died. Why I was sent to Azkaban without a trial. Now you have lost all control of him and those that would protect him from harm." shouted Sirius. Several member of the Wizengament were muttering their agreement with what Sirius had said.

"Order! Order in the court!"

"Albus Dumbledore, due to the evidence this court has no choice but to reiterate that the forced bond between Professor Severus Snape and Harry Potter is still void and will not be re-established. Because of your obvious disregard for our laws we are forced to remove all titles and offices that you hold. You may remain Headmaster of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry but your duties of office will be severely limited. Further more neither you nor Professor Snape may have any contact with Lord Potter, outside of academics. Nor can you punish him by any means you feel necessary. If he requires a punishment it will be handled by Professor Minerva McGonagall. I understand that Mr. Potter has taken some of his NEWTS, including that of Potions, so I see no problems with this restriction. Lord Potter no longer requires a guardian as he is now emancipated under the law. Do you have anything to say?"

Severus Snape couldn't sit still. "I have to be able to punish Potter. He always is the cause of trouble within the school. He defies authority at every turn. I could care less if he has finished his classes. He needs special training that only I can give him as I know how the Dark Lord thinks and operates. Give Potter to me and I will make sure that he will kill the Dark Lord, saving you all in the process."

Hermione had to physically restrain Harry from attacking the Potion Master. Sirius, also, had to be restrained. Several aurors arrived too protect the Minister and the Wizengament.

Fudge wasn't as stupid as he seemed, at least at that moment. "Professor Snape, the judgment stands. If you break it you will go to Azkaban for a minimum of five years. Do you understand?"

"Yes", muttered Snape.

"This court is now dismissed."

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

Albus and Severus returned to Hogwarts singed but not burned. Some how they had to get the boy back under their control. Severus would be extremely limited as the boy had passed his class and would no longer be required to be near him.

"Severus, perhaps it is time for you to switch subjects."

Severus stared at Albus. "You mean that I can finally teach DADA? Without interference? From anyone?"

"Yes. I think that young Mr. Potter will find that while he passed Potions he will still need his DADA. Use this gift wisely."

Severus' smile slowly grew to that of a Cheshire cat. Little did either of them realize that Harry had already taken that particular NEWT.

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

The rest of the month was rather quiet for the Potters. Professor McGonagall met with both Harry and Hermione to discuss their sleeping arrangements.

"I don't quite understand why or how you have done what you have done but I applaud your resourcefulness. Now I have been trying to figure out what to do with the two of you. As you might realize both the seventh year boys and girls dorm are completely full. I have, with the help of some of the house elves, found a set of chambers connected to the Gryffindor common room that you can use. It has a portrait of a couple in a rowboat guarding the entrance. I believe for your safety that only you and Ms. Granger should know the password."

"That would be acceptable Professor. Also due to my accelerated studies I won't be able to play Quidditch this year, even if Dumbledore lifts the ban. I'm sorry"

"No need, Mr. Potter. I do understand and I am the one that is sorry for all the trouble that the Headmaster has caused you. Now here are your new book lists and I will see you at the start of term."

Hermione went out the next day, taking her mother and Tonks with her. They bought everything that they would need for the upcoming term. Harry stayed home and played with Cedric, teaching the boy how to fly on a child sized broom. Hermione would have a fit if he saw him doing that.

"You know Hermione and Emma are going to have a fit if they see Cedric flying again."

"What they don't know won't hurt them, Dad. Besides Ced likes to fly, don't you?"

Cedric giggled and nodded his head. Now if his Daddy would let loose the ball he would really have some fun. But before that could happen his Mama came home.

"HARRY JAMES POTTER! WHAT IS THAT BABY DOING?"

Harry fled behind his son. "Umm….. flying on a broom?"

"WHY IS OUR SON FLYING IN THE FIRST PLACE?"

"Because he likes it?"

Apparently that was the wrong answer as Hermione dropped all of her packages, came over and grabbed Cedric off of the broom. "No flying until at least the age of five or you going to find the sofa very comfortable for a very long time, Potter. Understand?"

Harry winced at the use of his surname. She was well and truly pissed. He could only nod in agreement. Dan snickered.

"You think this is funny, do you?" asked Emma Granger. She didn't look any happier than their daughter.

"Nope, not at all dear."

"Good because the same threat goes for you as well." She, too, left the room, following her daughter up the stairs.

Tonks smiled slightly at the savior of the wizarding world hiding from his wife. However Hermione needed Harry at that moment.

"Harry, you might want to go see Hermione. She got rather upset today thanks to Ron."

"What. Did. He. Do?" Harry asked in a cold fury.

"He tried to talk to her as he was leading her towards the Leaky Cauldron. What he actually said I don't know but she was furious with him and punched him right in the nose, breaking it."

"That's my girl" said Dan smiling.

Harry didn't say anything just headed upstairs to find Hermione. He found her sitting on their bed. Cedric was no where to be found. Harry assumed that he was in the nursery since that door was closed. He came in to the room and sat down next to her.

"What did the prat do this time?"

"He wanted to know if I had come to my senses yet."

"What do you mean?"

"He wanted me to know that he was ready to take 'our' relationship to the next level and become a couple. He also said that because you were already 'married', you're off limits to me. That no one else would want me but him."

"THAT SON OF A…."

"Harry! Language!"

"Sorry, but I sometimes wonder why I ever kept my friendship with him."

"I know. However I informed him that you were not 'married' to the greasy git and that I was all yours."

"Bet he didn't like that." chuckled Harry.

"No he didn't. Then he grabbed my arm. That's when I hit him in the nose."

"Serves him right", said Harry, pulling her into a hug.


	7. Chapter 6

Chapter 6:

Chapter 6

September 1st arrived and found Harry and Hermione ready to leave fairly early in the day. Something that came with being parents to an active toddler. Sirius and Remus were taking Cedric with them into Hogsmeade where they would sneak into Hogwarts and deposit the baby with which ever parent was waiting for him probably Hermione. As all felt that the Headmaster would try another scheme of some sort. It had not been an easy decision to make concerning whether or not Cedric should even be at the school. But both Harry and Hermione felt better having him close and in danger than away from them in danger. Trixie, one of the Potter castle elves, was going along to help care for the baby while his parents were in class. It still didn't make the decision any easier.

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

The usual start of term staff meeting was ready to begin once the Headmaster arrived. Many wondered why there was a Ministry official present.

Finally Albus Dumbledore arrived. Missing was his famous twinkle. Those that knew him well enough, knew that the Headmaster was furious about something. Many believed it involved Harry Potter. They weren't far off the mark.

"Thank you for attending today's meeting. There are several things that need to be addressed. First of all Ms. Delores Umbridge will be filling in the post of Defense Against The Dark Arts." Turning to Severus he added "I am sorry, Severus, but the Board and the Ministry have both refused to allow you the position. You will have to remain the Potion's Professor."

Severus nodded bitterly. He knew it had been too good to be true. He was still seething at the fact that the Ministry had interfered with the school.

"Secondly, the ban that I placed on Mr. Potter for Quidditch has been lifted. He will be playing for the Gryffindor team."

"Mr. Potter has already stated to me that due to his course schedule he would not play, even if the ban was lifted."

"Mr. Potter WILL play and that is the end of it. You may inform him that he has no choice in the matter. End of discussion." Minerva looked like she wanted to argue but Albus moved on.

"Thirdly, both Mr. Potter and Ms. Granger have taken their OWLS, some NEWTS, and have passed all sixth year exams. They will now be seventh years. Minerva will speak with those of you that this will affect the most." Many of the Professors murmured at hearing that news.

"Fourth…." Albus continued going down his list of changes and issues that needed addressing.

To close the meeting, Albus saved the announcement for last. "Lastly, I am reinstating the apprentice program for seventh years. I have chosen suitable apprentices for some of you. Please make them feel welcome those if you that have been chosen as one of the recipients." Many wanted to ask if they had been selected. However Albus refused to say wanting Professor and student alike to be surprised.

"I plan on making the announcement after the feast is done, before dismissing the students to their dorms. You will have to wait until then. That is all for this meeting. Let's get ready for a new term." As the others left Albus smiled. This was the only way that he could get control of Potter again due to his restrictions. One way or another Potter would be his.

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

Harry and Hermione arrived in plenty of time at Kings' Cross station. They walked through the barrier onto Platform 9 ¾ with very little trouble. The scarlet train was waiting for them to board. Harry led Hermione to an unoccupied compartment and they got settled. Their peace and quiet was soon shattered by the arrival of the two youngest Weasleys. Neither of whom were happy to see the couple snuggling together.

Ron, who was still smarting over the way Hermione had treated him, literally saw red when he saw his 'love' in the arms of another. Specifically his soon to be ex-mate, a married man. Harry had some nerve having an affair with HIS Hermione, not wanting to believe in what she had told him just before she broke his nose.

"Herms! Get up and move away from Potter right now! He's married, in case you've forgotten! Adultery is frowned upon in our world."

Hermione refused to move. She glared at Ron and said, "Ronald Weasley! You have absolutely no right to order me to do anything! I told you that Harry's so called Bonding was declared invalid. He isn't married. Even if he was, it's still my life. If I want to have an affair, I will. You nor anyone else would stop me."

Ginny's face looked so hopeful. Perhaps Harry would notice her now. "Is it true? Is your Bonding to Snape gone?"

Harry saw the hope in the witch's eyes. He needed to nip this in the bud. "Yes. I'm free from Snape, but I have already chosen Hermione. We have a relationship which neither one of us will give up. I'm sorry, Ginny, but I don't love you in that way. You will always be like a sister to me."

"Are you sure? You and I could have something special. I'm sure that we could do better together than you and her."

Harry frowned at the subtle threat to Hermione. "I'm quite sure. I love Hermione and have no doubts as to her love for me."

Ginny's face suddenly showed her anger at the rejection. "YOU BASTARD! I PUSHED EVERY BOY AWAY SO THAT I COULD BE YOURS! YOU OWE ME FOR THAT POTTER! YOU WILL BE MINE!"

"I will NEVER be your Weasley. I never asked you to do anything. I OWE you nothing but you owe me a life debt, which I can recall at anytime."

Ginny paled at the reminder of the fact the she did, indeed, owe him her life. If he wanted to he could order her death and no one could do a thing about it. She turned quickly around and left the compartment. Somehow Harry would be hers.

Ron refused to leave. He sat down across from the couple, who were quietly snuggling together reading. His eyes were throwing daggers at his new enemy. Harry always got everything. He never once considered what Harry had paid for all of that. His jealousy was soon overflowing.

The trolley soon came around and Harry only bought a couple of chocolate frogs, not even offering Ron one. Hermione pulled out a shrunken food basket, restored it to size and handed Harry a piece of fried chicken. She pointedly ignored Ron and his growling stomach. Ron's mouth was watering at the sight of the food that his 'love' and his 'enemy' were eating in front of him, not even bothering to share. He had no money on him and now was so hungry that he was going to kill someone if he didn't get out of there. Maybe Fred and George had something he could eat. He quickly left in a huff. Both Harry and Hermione sighed in relief. Harry waved his wand and cast a locking charm on the door.

"I thought that he would never leave." said Hermione

"Same here."

"I don't trust either of them. It may have been a mistake to return."

"We still have the option to take the rest of our NEWTS next week, if we want to."

"I think we had better."

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

Harry found himself once again the center of attention during the opening feast. He didn't know if it was because of what had happened during the tournament, his new looks, or the fact that he was fighting with the youngest Weasleys. Fred and George were itching to hex their two siblings.

The sorting was now done and the feast started. Several Gryffindor's noticed that neither Harry nor Hermione touched anything in front of them. The couple didn't trust the Headmaster or Snape not to do something to the food or drink. They sat the whole time watching others eat. Finally dessert was done and Dumbledore stood to make his final announcements. Harry paid little attention to what the old man had to say, at least until the end.

"Now before I let you all go to your common rooms, I wish to announce the return of the apprentice program for our seventh years. These individuals have shown promise in these areas and have been chosen due to their ability in a particular field. If I call your name please stay behind. Charles McLean, Apprentice to Professor Sprout. Samuel Thompson, apprentice to Professor Sinistra. Ethel Higgins, apprentice to Professor Flitwick. Eliza James, apprentice to Professor McGonagall. Jason Porter, apprentice to Professor Umbridge. Peter Strafford, apprentice to Professor Hagrid. And finally Harry Potter, apprentice to Professor Snape. The rest of you off to bed."

Harry was absolutely livid and everyone around him knew it. Several of his housemates were surprised to hear that Harry was a seventh year. Many others wondered how he had pulled it off and why he would have wanted to. Hermione was seen whispering in his ear, trying in vain to calm him down.

After the rest of the student body left, Harry stood, rigidly with the other chosen students. Glaring daggers at Dumbledore and Snape. Albus remained seated as he spoke.

"You seven students have been chosen due to your aptitude in a certain field. This is a rare opportunity and privilege to be chosen. You will have more responsibilities but also more freedoms. This program will help you later, after graduating, with your chosen careers. There are a few rules however. One, a contract must be signed by yourselves that you have willingly entered this program and that you may receive payment for your services. Two, each apprentice must room with their assigned professor. Three, you may deduct points and assign detentions, but not to your own house. If you do have a problem with your house, talk to your Master. Some of the benefits include being out of bounds after curfew, unlimited access to the Restricted Section of the library. As well as being able to go to Hogsmeade at anytime. However you must still attend your other classes. Now if you will each sign your contract we will get you settled in your new rooms."

All the others that were chosen quickly stepped forward and signed their names. Harry refused to move. Anger, like no other, was pouring out of him faster than he could contain it. One glance at Dumbledore and Snape told him that this was just another plot to get him under their control. He knew that if this plan of theirs succeeded, he would find himself, pregnant, once again. This time he wouldn't be allowed alone to escape. They had worked around their restrictions and that fat cow, Umbridge, was letting them. She had a smirk on her face that betrayed her station. He was on his own with this one.

Dumbledore watched as the other students signed and noted that Harry hadn't moved. There was no mistaking the anger on the boy's face but, Dumbledore knew that the boy wouldn't cause too much of a scene. He didn't want to tarnish his new image did he?

"Don't be shy now, Harry. Step forward and sign the contract."

"No."

"Excuse me?"

"I said no. I refuse to be apart of this."

"A part of what? The program? Minister Fudge seemed to think that it was a good idea. I assure you that you will be well looked after by Professor Snape."

"I doubt that. I refuse to be a part of whatever you have planned for me. Now may I be excused to return to the Tower before I get 'caught' out after curfew?"

"No! Now sign the contract!"

"NO!"

"You, Mr. Potter, have no choice. As a representative of the Ministry Of Magic, I am authorized to sign for you. You will then have to follow what you 'Master' says."

"NO I DON'T! I am responsible for myself. Your Minister saw to that at the hearing. I refuse this honor and have a right to do so."

Dumbledore tried a different tactic. "I don't think you realize the opportunity that this program offers."

"I could care less at this point. I refuse to work with a greasy git and an old fart. You found a loop pole in the restrictions placed on you and think that I have to obey that. YOU. ARE. WRONG." With that said Harry silently disillusioned himself, and then threw on the invisibility cloak for good measure.

Panic went through both Albus and Severus as they watched Harry disappear before their eyes. Trying to contain the boy, both stood guard as the other students left with their assigned professors. They tried to feel for an invisible body slipping past. But Harry had already thought of that and called Dobby, as prearranged, to help him leave the Great Hall.

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

Hermione was starting to get worried. Harry had been gone for a very long time. She was beginning to wonder if he had been forced to sign the contract, accepting to apprentice under Snape. Her imagination was starting to take off with all sorts of different scenarios, each worse than the previous one, when the portrait opened and closed on its own. After closing the protrait Harry revealed himself. She launched herself at him.

"What happened?"

"Just what you probably thought. They tried to force me to sign that bloody contract."

"Language, Harry."

"Sorry."

Harry told her the entire conversation, including Umbridge's part. He sat down on the couch. Hermione looked at him.

"When do we leave."


	8. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

Chapter 7

_**You-Know-Who Spotted At Ministry!**_

_**By**_

_**Rita Skeeter**_

"_You-Know-Who was spotted within the Ministry building in the early morning hours of Christmas morning, a Ministry spokesperson announced._

"_The Ministry does confirm that He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named is back and he does have a body."_

_This statement confirms what Harry Potter, the Boy-Who-Lived, had been saying since June. Potter, who mysteriously disappeared from Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry back in September, was not seen with other persons who fought the Dark Lord this morning, which included Headmaster Albus Dumbledore._

_When asked about the Savior, Dumbledore replied, "Harry is currently training in a secret location. We feel extremely confident on his chances of defeating Voldemort."_

_The break in did result in a theft from the Department of Mysteries, but Ministry officials have refused to disclose exactly what was taken. They did, however, confirm that one employee, Arthur Weasley, of the Misuse of Muggle Artifacts Office, was injured during the break in. He is said to be resting comfortably in St. Mungo's._

_Let us hope that our Savior completes his training soon and that he can save us all."_

Harry had a slight grin on his face as he put the paper down. Voldemort had taken the bait. Now he had to wait for the trap to spring.

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

Albus Dumbledore was not a happy man as he read the Daily Prophet article. Thankfully the story had missed a few things. Not only had Arthur gotten injured, but six others had as well. Two Order members had died. He had lied about Harry, simply because he had no idea where the boy was. However he realized that the people still needed hope. He had hoped that the boy would have shown up during the battle. As he knew from Severus that Voldemort had been sending visions of the Department of Mysteries to try and lure Harry in for the prophecy. But that plan had backfired, forcing Voldemort to go after it himself. Thus revealing that he was indeed alive. This was a serious blow to the Order. If only the boy had followed as the plan as he was suppose to.

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

A Few Months Later…..

_**HARRY POTTER DEFEATS YOU-KNOW-WHO ONE MORE TIME**_

_**By Rita Skeeter**_

"_In front of several witness Harry Potter, the Boy-Who-Lived, defeated the Dark Lord Voldemort one last time. Inside the monument of Stonehenge!_

_Ministry Officials arrived at the scene after several wards around the sight activated due to a high magical concentration. Most of the Aurors and Unspeakables arrived and were dumb founded at the sight before them. A magical dome had been erected over the sight. A second dome separated Potter and the Dark Lord from the Deatheaters that surround the combatants. _

_Witnesses say that the exchanged spell fire lasted well over an hour. This gave Ministry officials plenty of time to surround the Deatheaters and call for back-up. It was reported that twenty-two spells reached Class A level in power which means that only one of those spells could reduce London to ash, and over half of those spells were cast by Harry Potter._

_The end of the battle came when a portal opened, unknown how at this time. Then the Dark Lord was sucked into it as it closed. The magical domes then collapsed as did Harry Potter._

_There has been no announcement as to the Savior's condition, only that he is resting comfortably in a private ward at St. Mungo's._

_This reporter will be the first to interview our Savior once he has been declared fit._

_**Harry Potter Graduates From Hogwarts Early**_

_**By Rita Skeeter**_

_In a related story, this reporter has discovered that Harry Potter, the Boy- Who-Defeated-The-Dark-Lord-Twice, has, in fact, graduated early from Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. According to Ministry records, young Mr. Potter and his 'girlfriend', Hermione Granger, both have completed their OWLS and NEWTS back in September. Reasons for this have not been explained nor has Headmaster Dumbledore commented on the reasons for this action. Many of us feel that it was for the training that Mr. Potter received to defeat the Dark Lord._

_Another speculation is that Mr. Potter and Ms. Granger are expecting a baby and have married because of it. But there is no evidence to support that as of yet. I will continue the search for my rabid readers."_

Hermione Potter put the newspaper down. She was currently seated next to Harry's bed at St. Mungos, waiting for him to wake up again. Thankfully he was only exhausted and had no serious injuries and was sleeping on his own. Those damn Healers had been poking and prodding him for hours until she finally put a stop to it, after claiming to be his wife. That had shut them up enough to force them out and for her to seal the room off. Now to plan their escape.

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

Albus Dumbledore was in for the longest night of his life. Not only had Harry defeated Voldemort, single handedly, but he was also responsible for the capture of several Deatheaters, including Severus Snape. Albus didn't know if he could get Severus off this time. No one, so far, was willing to vouch for the Potions Master, unlike before. It seemed that Severus was headed for Azkaban unless a miracle happened.

He had also tried to see Harry but was refused by Ms. Granger. She had claimed to be Harry's wife. Albus was surprised to hear that declaration. He wondered if that was the reason for the failed Bonding between Harry and Severus. It would explain things. But that meant that Harry had been pregnant and if that was true, where was the child?

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

One week later several of the Wizarding world's finest were gathered at a secret location for the presentation of the Order of Merlin to Harry Potter. The Savior seemed agitated over the fuss and his 'wife' seemed to be trying to calm him down. It was the presence of the toddler that had many of them wondering just who the child was. It was obvious that the baby was a Potter, but how he was related to the Savior was the mystery.

Minister Fudge stood before the assembled crowd at the podium that had several microphones on it. Every Wizarding Wireless station was carrying the ceremony.

"My fellow witches and Wizards. We are gathered here to honor a young hero, who has saved us from a dark presence. This hero, who will be joining our Auror program this summer, has shown all of us the true meaning of fight for what is right. I personally want to thank Harry Potter for his unselfishness in this endeavor. He has proven that there is still good people in the world. I call Harry Potter up to the stand."

An angry Harry stood up and walked onto the platform. Fudge removed the medal from its box and went to place it around the boy's neck. But Harry stopped him.

"No. I refuse to accept this honor."

"What!"

"I refuse, Minister, nor will I join your Aurors this summer or ever."

"Mr. Potter, be reasonable! We will discuss this after the ceremony."

"No we will discuss this now or not at all."

Fudge was livid. Here, in front of the most wealthy and political influential people, Potter was being difficult. He turned to the crowd and said, "There seems to be a problem. We will return shortly after a small discussion."

Fudge led the group that consisted of Harry, Hermione, Cedric, Sirius, Remus, Tonks, Dumbledore, Snape, the Grangers, Amelia Bones, Umbridge, Kinsley Shacklebolt, and the Weasleys.

One inside a private room Fudge rounded on Harry. "WELL! WHAT IS THE PROBLEM?"

"Your assumptions."

Fudge's face got even redder. "EXACTLY WHAT DOES THAT MEAN?"

"You assume that I want to join the Aurors. I don't. I want nothing to do with them or the Ministry for that matter. I want to be left alone. To raise my son and his possible siblings in peace."

"And you can still do that. We need you. You have defeated the darkest Lord in history. We need your leadership and skill in case another comes along."

"Find someone else."

"I didn't want to pull this, but as Minister for Magic, I declare that Harry James Potter must marry a witch of pureblood standing in order to ground his own magic. I have selected a witch for him, namely Ms. Ginny Weasley, and the ceremony will take place right now."

"You can't. I'm already married to a witch, Hermione."

"There is no proof of that!"

"It was a muggle ceremony. Sirius gave me permission and Hermione had her parents. It's lawful and there is nothing that you can do about it."

"Then all assets that you have in Britain will be forfeit to the Ministry! You are now penniless!"

"I would be if I had anything left in Britain."

"What do you mean?"

"The Goblins were very helpful in transferring my wealth to my new country of residence. My family and I will be leaving shortly."

"I WILL NOT ALLOW IT!"

"You have no choice."

The rest watched as the Potters and the Grangers gathered together and disappeared with the activation of a portkey.

Harry Potter had left the Wizarding World of Britain for good.


	9. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

Chapter 8

Eleven Years Later

A letter addressed to Cedric Potter, Marauder's Station, Australia, arrived by owl on the first of August. It was from Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. As he read the letter Cedric thought about all his parents had told him about the castle. All that had happened to them while they attended there. This wasn't the only school to offer him an education. The Sydney Academy wanted him as well and it was closer to home. But his parents were letting him chose. Perhaps if he saw Hogwarts it would help make up his mind.

Two weeks later eleven year old Cedric and his mother were being given a tour of Hogwarts. His father had refused to come and stayed with his brother and sisters instead. Their final destination was the Great Hall where all the rest of the staff was gathered. His mother greeted several of the Professors as they passed. An old man with a long grey beard sat on a golden seat. Cedric didn't need anyone to tell him that this was Albus Dumbledore.

"Well, young Mr. Potter. I am happy to see you here. I'm sure that you will find our school to your liking. Be sure to have everything when you arrive on September 1st."

"Actually sir, I won't be attending here. As you and that other man, Snape, are still here. I will be going to the Sydney Academy in Sydney. It is closer to home."

Dumbledore looked rather surprised and slightly scared. A Potter going to a different magical school? Unheard of! The Ministry, especially the new Minister, had placed all their hopes on Harry's son coming to Hogwarts in an effort to bring Harry back into their society. Not much had been heard about their Savior. They had exhausted most of their resources in trying to find him. It was now common knowledge that the young man before him was Harry's son and that Harry had given birth to him. Who the other father was was still a secret to most. Obviously the child had been told.

Hermione had to suppress the grin that was threatening to come out. Her son had already told her and Harry that he was going to go to Sydney. He had wanted to see Hogwarts at least once and to see his other father just once as well. The boy was too much like his grandfather.

"I see. May I ask why then did you request the tour?"

"I wanted to see the castle for myself and to see my other father."

Severus Snape looked surprised and slightly giddy over the fact that his son wanted to meet him. Maybe the boy would let them get to know one another. But the boy's next words ruined that hope.

Cedric Potter looked straight at the man who was his other biological father.

"I want to tell you that I think that you two are the worst people in the world for what you did to my dad. I wouldn't come here if you gave away all the sweets in the world." He turned his attention to Severus. "You maybe the other 'donor' but you will never be my other father. You gave up that right when you attempted to do what you did. I have two parents that love me no matter what. I doubt that you would have done that. Never look for me and never bother me. To me you are dead. I want nothing from you now or ever. I'm ready to leave now Mum." The two turned around and began to walk out of the Great Hall. Silence followed them as they left.

Severus Snape, one time spy, harsh task master, all around unpleasant person, watched as his only son walked out of his life forever. A lone tear escaped his eyes and ran down his cheek.


End file.
